nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōto Arc
''Arc Outline'' The Kyōto Arc contains the battle against the Kyoto Yōkai after Rikuo's training in the Tōno Village. They must prevent the main antagonist Hagoromo Gitsune's birth of a new evil named Nue, and evenly Rikuo wants to avenge her after what she did to his father. ''Plot Outline'' ''Return of Rikuo, The Tōno Clan Meeting with the Nura Clan & Heading to Kyōto'' After Rikuo's training at the Tōno Village he and some of the Tōno Family are heading to the Nura House. When they got there, they barge in the entrance which the yōkai's who are living there thinking that they're being attacked. After seeing that it is Rikuo, they're been happy to see him again after a while. The rest of the Tōno Clan is happy to arrive at Rikuo's house. Itaku then tells Rikuo that it is his fault that they're late. Reira then interrupts saying that it isn't Rikuo's fault because he's human when it isn't night and tells Itaku that his form changes as well either. Kurotabō then greeds Rikuo and tells the Tōno Clan that they cannot enter because they aren't part of the Nura Clan. Awashima and Kurotabō starts to argue with each other and the rest of the Tōno clan seems to be causing trouble for the Nura Clan. Kubinashi and Kejōrō came and ask Rikuo who those group are, Rikuo then tells them who they are and head to Nurarihyon. Kubinashi then ask Rikuo if he's going to Kyōto, Rikuo responded saying that he go there and tells them to prepare for him and for the others. Nurarihyon then appeared which later he and Rikuo are talking about what he learned. Rikuo says that he knows more about the yōkai Nurarihyon which Rikuo says that he's going to Kyōto. Nurarihyon starts to attack him, which Rikuo vanished and passes to go to Kyōto. Nurarihyon is happy to see how far Rikuo has changed and tells him that he can go to Kyōto. Rikuo ask Nurarihyon if he's going to let him off that easy. Nurarihyon then says that he can show his techniques against the Kyōto Yōkai and when he comes back, Rikuo then becomes the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. Nurarihyon then tells Rikuo that he must visit Hidemoto for him. Rikuo doesn't know him and Nurarihyon who he is which Nurarihyon tells him to ask Yura. Rikuo then tells him that he must wait until he comes back. When Rikuo step out of Nurarihyon's room, he then tells the Tōno Clan that they're leaving. Before Rikuo wants to put his feet on the floor, Nurarihyon came and tells him that he got a present for him, which he shows a battle ship the Takarabune. Nurarihyon then says if they're going to enter the Kyōto Yōkai they must make an flashy entrance. ''Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad arrived in Kyōto'' The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad has finally arrived in Kyōto. They're then heading to an temple. Kana then ask Kiyotsugu why they're heading in the temple which he responds that it is a haven of yōkai. Kana looked behind after one of Kiyotsugu long explanations and sees that Natsumi and Saori aren't there anymore and wonders where they are. Later it has been known that Natsumi and Saori has been taken by Yōkai's. Kana sees that a torch has been lit automatically which Kiyotsugu then says that it isn't a normal torch, and explains that it lit automatically when there is a yōkai around the place. After that false information that Kiyotsugu told, Kana and Shima told him the true story which he remembers and faints in his own sorrow. Kiyotsugu then tells Shima that he must call Yura to pick them up, which Shima then ask Kiyotsugu that he didn't buy tickets for them to get back to Ukiyoe Town. ''Yura Arrives! battle against the Kyōto Yōkai'' After that Kana is gonna be attacked by some yōkai's, Yura appeared and uses one of her Onmyōji spells to get rid of them. Yura then grabs Kana and runs of with her. Yura then ask Kana what they're doing at the temple at night, and tells her that the yōkai come then out at their strongest form. Kana then says that she remembers that voice and sees that it is Yura. ''Tsurara & Aotabō Arrives! Yura & Tsurara against the Kyōto Yokai: Combined Strenght'' Tsurara and Aotabō then appeared at the temple. Tsurara then tells Aotabō that he's slow and that he will leave him alone. Aotabō then tells Tsurara that it doesn't matter because they're already there. Tsurara then says that if they weren't updated with what's going on they couldn't inform that to Rikuo when he arrives in Kyōto. Aotabō then agrees with Tsurara after sensing a lot of dangerous aura. Tsurara then says that the Onmyōji are being annihilated by the yōkai and only if he would come faster they will get killed too. They're then heading to the temple which they sees Yura and Kana, Yura then passes Kana to Aotabō which she and Tsurara runs of to the temple talking to each other what they're doing around the area. Tsurara then ask Yura why she came back to Kyōto when all of the Onmyōji are getting killed. When they are running back to the temple, they see two Kyōto Yōkai's having Natsumi and Saori, which Yura starts to call her Shikigami Rentei and Tsurara prepared to attack. Yura and Tsurara then are combining their techniques which they defeated the Kyōto Yōkai and freed Natsumi and Saori. Tsurara then wonders why they are running and attacking peoples and what she heard that the Kyōto Yōkai are that strong but she couldn't imagine that they're that aggressive. Kiyotsugu is then happy to see Yura and Natsumi and Saori are awaken. Yura then ask why they all came at such a crucial time, Kiyotsugu doesn't understand it, which Yura says that is being overtaken by many strong yōkai. ''Arrival of the Kyōto Yōkai and the Assault at the Keikain House'' Soon after that Yura explained the situation and what the concequences are when the Onmyōji is gonna get killed, she is standing outside waiting for the Kyōto Yōkai to come. Yura then remembers what Akifusa told her when she was, about that it is their duty to protect Kyōto. She still cannot believe that Akifusa is defeated and believes that he's alive somewhere. One of the Keikain House members then starts screaming that the yōkai's have been arrived and tells them to get ready. Which they sees that the barrier is gonna be destroyed. The yōkai's outside then are trying their best to destroy the barrier, which that a person appeared saying that that it is a 400 year old barrier seal and that it won't be broken that easily. The father of Masatsugu then says that they mustn't falter and that they must think about Masatsugu nd how he sacrificed himself. He then gets attacked by Akifusa's weapon. Akifusa then breaks the Keikkai Barrier and starts to lay an assault on the Keikain House. Everyone is in shock that they see that Akifusa is betraying them and they get killed and attacked by the yōkai. Yura's Shikigami's start to attack the yōkai's that has been attacking them on their ground. ''Characters Introduced'' Category:Story Arcs